bejeweledfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Bejeweled Twist pre-release and unused content
This article contains information about beta elements and unused content related to the game Bejeweled Twist. Unused types of gems Ice Gems Skull Gems Angel Gems Unused music Unused sound effects Unused text Unused planet textures Two textures, named planet_inferno and cloud_inferno, can be found inside the game files. The textures are for a planet meant to represent a challenge named Inferno (according to their names), but no challenge by that name exists in Challenge mode. The textures may have belonged to the planet that represents the challenge Firestorm, as "Firestorm" and "Inferno" are very close synonyms. However, it is possible that Inferno was an entirely different challenge and not just an "early version" of Firestorm. The sky texture "cloud_inferno" is actually the same texture the planet that represents Firestorm uses under a different name. By modifying Challenge mode’s XML Document, it is possible to make the unused textures appear in the game as normal (shown by the image to the left). This can be done by changing the layer0 and layer1 settings of any challenge to planet_inferno and cloud_inferno respectively. It is worth noting that the challenge Firestorm is known as Inferno in the Italian version of Bejeweled Twist, but the planet that represents the challenge in that version of the game still uses Firestorm's textures. Chain Reaction's original name It seems that the original name of Chain Reaction (one of Challenge mode's challenges) was Chain Gang, according to an unused challenge title found inside the game files. The color of the unused challenge title is pale red, which is the same color as Chain Reaction's challenge title. The theory that Chain Gang was the original name of Chain Reaction is further supported by the fact that the names of the textures used for the planet that represents Chain Reaction in Challenge mode are "planet_chain_gang" and "cloud_chain_gang". By modifying Challenge mode's XML Document, it is possible to make the unused challenge title appear in the game as normal (shown by the image to the left). This can be done by changing the Category id setting of any challenge to CHAIN_GANG. Although the challenge title of Chain Gang went unused, it interestingly has different names in other regional versions of Bejeweled Twist. Featured below are the challenge titles of the unused challenge in different languages (all of which are also unused in their respective version of the game) and English translations of those names. Chain Gang French Title.png|The French name of the unused challenge title. Chain Gang German Title.png|The German name of the unused challenge title. Chain Gang Italian Title.png|The Italian name of the unused challenge title. Chain Gang Japanese Title.png|The Japanese name of the unused challenge title. Chain Gang Portuguese Title.png|The Portuguese name of the unused challenge title. Chain Gang Spanish Title.png|The Spanish name of the unused challenge title. The mystery of Locksmith Inside the folder "properties" are XML Documents for some of Challenge mode's challenges. Among the XML Documents is one named config_locksmith. Its contents include various settings for Locked Gems. Given by the fact that no challenge by the name of Locksmith appears in Challenge mode, it seems that this XML Document belongs to a scrapped challenge and its puzzles would have involved Locked Gems. It is currently unknown if the puzzles of the unused challenge involved clearing Lock Gems within a time limit, a move limit, or even clearing them at all. While the XML Document for Locksmith exists, no specific graphics for the unused challenge and no other information about it can be found inside the game files. A different ranking system Inside the folder "properties" is a Text Document named ranksold. Its contents include a list of ranks with number values — ranging from 0 to 8,000,000 — next to each rank. Most of the ranks in this list do not exist in the game, and the ranks that do exist are listed in a different order from that of the actual list of ranks. Given by this information, it seems that the ranks in Bejeweled Twist were originally awarded when enough points of a certain rank were earned, similar to how ranks are awarded in Bejeweled Blitz and Bejeweled 3. It is worth noting that some of the ranks in the Text Document include names such as "Cryo Bejeweler" and "Angelic Twister", which may be possible references to the unused Ice Gem and Angel Gem, similar to how some of the actual ranks in Bejeweled Twist include names such as "Flame Spinner" and "Lightning Weaver", which are most likely references to the Flame Gem and Lightning Gem respectively. It is also worth noting that this Text Document exists only in the English version of Bejeweled Twist; it cannot be found in other regional versions of the game. Category:Bejeweled Twist